My Dream
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: Escaping Doumyoji Kaede, Tsukasa and Tsuhushi are left to travel the world. Doumyoji ponders thier situation and answers a question with his heart.


This is just a one shot that takes place after the anime ends. If you haven't seen all of the anime, this may be a spoiler or a confusing story for you. Hope you like it! Sayonara. ~Tokyo Rabbit   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
My Dream  
~*~  


Doumyoji Tuskasa sat on couch, twiddling his thumbs-- a habit of his when he was nervous-- while he watched a moonlit figure sleep in a king-sized bed. A dazed expression was written across his face, what was going on? Five months... what was going to happen?  
His heart moved as the figure grumbled something and turned over to face him, with eyes still closed in sweet slumber. Five months....   
To verify that everything had not been a dream, he reached out a shaky hand and brushed aside a lock of dark auburn hair. There laying in the bed was his love, Makino Tsukushi. No, it was real. They had escaped the clutches of Doumyoji Kaede, his mother who was no less than evil incarnate, but at what expense? What would be waiting for them when they returned? A battalion most likely, knowing his mother. Could those five months on the cruise around the world be their last together?  
He shut his eyes tight; the thought chilled him and made his heart ache. No, he thought, I won't let that happen. Never.  
His eyes opened to the sound of a voice, "Doumyoji?"  
"... yes?" Makino had awakened, apparently sensing that someone was watching her.  
"Moron, what are you doing?" She propped herself up on one elbow and peered at him groggily, "Aren't you going to sleep?"  
He sighed. Sleep was impossible for him at that moment. Everything was still so uncertain and a question hung thickly in his mind.  
Earlier that day when the two were standing on the deck watching Japan disappear from their sights, Makino's brow furrowed and naturally he asked her what she was thinking.  
She replied, "Doumyoji, do you have any dreams? I mean, your destiny seems to be set, being the heir of the Doumyoji family and all. Is there anything you would like to do in your life?"  
What had brought on that question, he didn't know. He just looked at her with a blank expression on his face, then answered arrogantly, "Well, I have everything-- money, looks, and status, so I have it made!"  
That reply of course was returned with an elbow in his ribs, "Stupid, I had thought you had gotten past that!"  
Rubbing his side, he thought to himself, 'I was just joking! But I can't tell her that....'  
All day he had thought about that question. What was his dream? Being who he was, it seemed as if he couldn't have any. Everything had been predetermined from the moment he was born, but he was here with her wasn't he? Despite his mother's strong opinions of Makino, he was here with her and nothing could change that for five God given months.  
"Thinking...." He replied.  
"Aya, go to bed!" She threw a pillow at him and was rewarded by a direct hit.  
Doumyoji's face turned a slight shade of red, which made her stop for a moment, "About my dream."  
"...."  
His brown eyes locked intensely with hers, which meant that he was going to say something serious, "My dream, is you Makino Tsukushi."  
"What?!" She sat up in the bed.  
"You should know that, and I knew it as well, but never thought of it this way. You are my dream. I'm crazy about you and I'm going to marry you some day."  
"W--wait a second....!" She stuttered.  
He put a hand up and silenced her, "I'm serious. It's meant to be, you and I. Every bone in my body tells me that. After that, nothing matters."  
"Doumyoji...." She still looked shocked.  
"What?"  
'That was a rhetorical remark, moron!' she thought, face flaming red. Uneasy with his sudden confession, she coughed and moved over to the other side of the bed, "Go to bed...."  
At first he didn't understand her, but saw that she patted the spot next to her causing his face to burn just as red as hers, maybe even more so. Slowly he climbed in and she shouted at him, "But don't you dare try anything!! Don't even touch me!!"  
Embarrassed, he shouted back, "Why would I want to touch such an ugly thing?!"  
Thoughts of those five months they had together sent him into a blissful sleep. Even though that period of time was an uncertain time for the two, he would take everything into stride and engrave all into his memory. It was the only certain length of time the two had together, what was uncertain was what would happen in that time....  
"I love you Makino...." He whispered.  
"Good night, Doumyoji," she whispered back, falling asleep as well.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


TR- Just a short, sweet lil fic. The ending of the anime left me slightly unsatisfied b/c the manga is still running today, although I'm happy because several companies are bidding on who will get the rights to HYD, so I know that I'll see it soon! *^_^* I'm sorely disappointed with the HYD selection of fics, so I'll write more, even though they probably won't be posted for a little while. I'm not even suppose to be writing now because of my carpal tunnel! I'll work it in, don't worry. Sayonara!  
10- 23- 02 (unedited) 


End file.
